halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris Lawton
“Well our priority is to find her. She’s different from the others. She’s special.” - Lionel Changer Appearance Iris Lawton has a slender frame. She stands 5 ft 7 in, and weighs 130 lbs. She has a toned build, and large eyes. She is described as beautiful, even for a halfkind. Simon Trevor notes in his briefing that: “She is the only one who I could tell was a girl off the bat. Her eyes standout since they are so enormous, and her face is thin and soft looking. She has a long bushy tail that sticks out of her clothing. Her fur isn’t as long as her brothers, and while she did have the cat ears, she also has long, silky human hair on her head. In a strange way, she is very beautiful, alluring almost.” Background Iris Lawton grew up in the Lawton family as a courteous and respectful member. She was well liked by all family members and did her best to be kind to each one. Iris often was a neutral party in conflict and presented herself as the voice of reason many times. She was also very curious growing up, often questioning her mother about everything. She was close to her mother and loved her greatly. Though she was on good terms with all siblings, she was the closest to her twin brother, Isaac Lawton. The two were often considered inseparable and were each other’s support structures. Volume 1: Contact : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' At the beginning of Volume 1, Iris is an observer to the growing tension between her brothers Tiago Lawton and Oscar Lawton. She confides in Isaac that she does not know who is right in their proposed plans of action. However, during the week preceding the family split, she experiences a vision of Tiago’s plan failing and the deaths of her brothers and sisters. Iris explains she sometimes has flashes of the future, a light precognitive ability she was gifted to at birth. Her siblings are vaguely aware of her abilities but do not understand them fully, thus she only confides this information to Isaac. With this in mind, she joins with Oscar to the Spades and Diamonds Casino during the split out of fear that her vision will be true. After Simon Trevor and his team captures Oscar Lawton and his camp, Iris and Isaac are able to escape in the aftermath of the massacres that follow. They flee through the back into the sewers, only to be chased by Apollo Bradley. However, they are able to pull off a sneak attack on Apollo and knock him unconscious. Isaac contemplates killing Apollo, but Iris protests, and he relents. They then decide to rejoin Tiago, hoping that he will take them back. Iris uses her precognitive abilities to figure out Tiago’s location. When the twins arrive at the Li Station, they ask Tiago to take them in. However, he refuses and forces them to go. The twins resolve to head back to their childhood home at 1523 Chakming Drive. Before they leave, Iris gives a look to Tiago that hints at her destructive vision. The twins arrive back at the home they grew up in, and Iris laments on her childhood. After the surviving members raid Tiago’s camp, Apollo Bradley is able to extract the twins’ location from Alex Lawton. He then kills Alex, making the twins the only two halfkinds left at that point. The surviving team (Fenrir Snow and Apollo), arrive at the home to finish the job and easily subdue the twins. Isaac is killed by Apollo and then has his sights on Iris, but before he can fire his deathblow, Fenrir intervenes and kills Apollo. Iris is stunned by the turn of events. During the mission, Fenrir constantly struggled with the moral ambiguity of his mission, and decided that when he saw Apollo turn into a remorseless beast, he had seen enough. Fenrir helps sneak Iris out of Primm and into a hidden location in The Wolf’s Den. In her new hideout, she celebrates New Year’s Day Alone. Volume 2: Horus : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 2: Horus '' Three years after Operation Halfkinds, Fenrir is living with Iris in their cabin in the Wolf’s Den. Fenrir's role in aiding Iris has been discovered, and he is a wanted fugitive. As a result, the Brotherhood of Wolves have punished the entire Snow Family in his absence. Iris is then abducted and knocked out by Bastion, a member of HORUS, and taken to their headquarters in the Bay Area. When she awakens, she meets Lionel Changer, Lucy, and Bastion. She is taken prisoner, though she is treated fairly. Changer reveals Maya Lawton's history at HORUS to Iris. Changer abducted Iris to ultimately enhance and exploit her precognitive powers. Iris takes some time getting aquainted to HORUS's staff and the fellow hybrids that are there. Lucy performs a few physical exams on Iris, though it is really to check her capabilities. She meets Zorro who warns her of Lionel's possible plans. Iris also sub conciously sends out psychic signals to Fenrir in order to guide him to her. A week into HORUS, Iris is unexpetidly put through very painful implant surgery to enhance her powres. She undergoes it unwillingly. When she recovers, Bastion tries to comfort her, but she remains bitter and angry. At that moment, Brock West and Operation Horus commences. Iris and Bastion work together to survive the Alliance attack. They encounter Arrow Ingle, but thanks to Iris's newly enhanced powers, she is able to look into alternate futures to figure a way to defeat the eagle. Iris and Bastion then meet up with Lionel and Lucy, and the four decide they must escape via teleporters in the transportation bay. On their way there, they are attacked by Andy Clipper, but Fenrir finally has made it to Iris, and helps Bastion defeat the soldier. Iris and Fenrir reunite and the two, along with Bastion (who has been knocked out from the fight) and Lucy continue to the bay. Lionel is forced to stay behind due to injury, and is subsequently killed by West. In the transportation bay, they are tracked down by the Snow Family, looking to hunt down Fenrir. Lucy and Bastion successfully teleport out, but Iris and Fenrir stay behind to battle the wolves. Fenrir is able to take out his brothers, but Fang Snow evades his attack and shoots Fenrir several times. On the brink of death, and with Iris refusing to leave him to escape, Fenrir throws a bomb in the air and pushes Iris into the teleporter, sacrificing himself to save the hybrid he has fallen in love with. Iris makes it to safety on Horus Backup Island, only left to mourn her loss. Three years later, it is revealed Iris, Bastion, and Lucy are still living on the island, and Iris has given birth to a daughter with Bastion. Volume 3: Alphas : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 3: Alphas '' Flashbacks of Iris’s life during her early years on Horus Backup Island. After arrival on the island, Iris becomes hostile at both Lucy and Bastion. However, after a few months, Lucy slowly begins to open up to Iris and the two develop an unexpected friendship. Iris helps Lucy cope with confusing emotional responses in the wake of Operation Horus, and Lucy helps install implants into Iris so that she can give birth. Lucy also continues to develop biotic enhancements for Iris to increase her mental capabilities. Iris and Bastion’s relationship is far more complicated. She openly admits to not loving him, but also uses him to help her give birth to Ivy Lawton. She also trains with him to be an adequate fighter. At first, she convinces herself that she loves Bastion in order to keep a father figure around for Ivy, but as Bastion becomes more controlling and possessive, these feelings slowly diminish. The turning point in both relationships come when Bastion forces Lucy to leave the island. After Lucy exits, Iris fully comes to resent Bastion and states her intentions to leave with Ivy. However, Bastion threatens to follow Iris to the ends of the Earth if she decides to leave. At this point, their relationship crumbles. Iris stays on the island but refuses to live or speak to Bastion. She raises Ivy on the other side and allows her train with Bastion. In present time, when Bastion discovers that Ivy may be in cahoots with Lucy on some kind of unknown experiment, Iris agrees to meet with him. It is during this meeting she reveals her the identity of her alter ego. Volume 4: North : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 4: North '' Iris Lawton first begins her journey taking out a thorn from her past: Don Leons. The man has become demoted thanks to the aftermath of Operation Halfkinds, and has been working years in a dead end admin job. She locates him in the Pacific Northwest and dispatches him in his office. She then uses his credentials to locate Eli Winde, targeting because of the knowledge he has concerning a device called the GTS. Winde is now retired and lives in a mansion off the Australian coast. Iris resumes her identity as The Collector, teleports to New Zealand at Winde’s compound and the two battle. Iris easily defeats Winde thanks to her telekinesis and while Winde doesn’t have any information on the GTS, he directs Lawton to a man who does: Mark Allen. Iris then kills Winde and proceeds on her journey. Since the events of Volume 3, Mark Allen has been working under General Rox in Allied City, improving implant technology and is now the acting head of Rox’s science development group. Upon hearing of Winde’s death and Allen’s status as a target, Rox puts Allen into protective custody and sends him to an undisclosed location on the outskirts of Allied City. Iris is unaware of Rox’s orders and heads to Allen’s home in Allied City. There, she is blindsided by Ash Han and is forced to retreat, but not before putting a tracker on Ash Han. She then uses the tracker to confront Han and Two Van Faye at Van Faye’s penthouse in Allied City. Iris easily defeats Ash Han, knocking her out, and is able to draw Mark Allen’s location from Van Faye: a place known as Sector Six. Iris breaks into Sector Six, and takes out Mark Allen’s guards. However, she spares Ash Han, and decapitates Mark Allen, taking his head in the process. She then sends the severed head to Lucy, who plans to extract the GTS schematics and information from Allen’s brain using implant technology. Iris then states that she is going to go after Van Faye. Lucy warns Iris that this is not a good idea, as they already have what the need and going after Van Faye is not necessary. However, Iris has Van Faye on her own personal hit list, and wants revenge for her role in Fenrir’s fate as a soulless, implant beast. When Iris begins her attack, Han is there, and the two battle. During the fight, her mask gets knocked off, revealing the halfkind behind it to both Han and Van Faye. Iris has been exposed, and explains to Han what she is: an outcast like Han. Meanwhile, Van Faye continues to scold Han. Feeling the abuse she has felt all her life, Han finally rebels, and throws her yari at Van Faye’s head, killing her instantly. Iris Lawton then offers Han an opportunity to join her cause, and teleports away. Iris returns back to Nyx and is confronted by an emotionally distraught Ivy, who is angry at Iris for needlessly sacrificing the brutes in the defense of their base. Iris reveals it was not needless, that if the brutes hadn’t been there as decoys, Ivy would have been killed. Iris then explains to her daughter the difficulties of being a leader and the willing sacrifices she has to make because of her powers. Though she is still angry, Ivy understands and forgives her mother. Iris then discusses the data they have pulled from Mark Allen’s head. Lucy says that what they were looking for is indeed in West’s brain: The GTS, also known as the Genetic Targeting System. This device is capable of targeting a species of the user’s choosing to wipe them out completely while other non targeted species are unharmed. Iris plans to use this in the upcoming war as her weapon of mass destruction, hoping it can help her species win the war much like how a WMD helped the intelligent species win their war during The Ark Rebellion. Powers and Abilities During the course of Volume 1, Iris exhibits precognitive abilities. She experiences them in “visions” and is able to predict future events. At times, she is able to change the outcome based on what she sees, other times, she can merely observe and know how fate will play out. The visions only occur in random spurts, and she has little control over them. Only Tiago Lawton realized the potential Iris had, and revered her because of it. His devotion was so strong that he refused to turn her in to Apollo Bradley despite all the things he had done earlier in the evening. After the implants given to her in Volume 2, Iris's powers are enhanced greatly. Immediately she gains a level of control in her visions and can look into alternate futures, thus giving her the power to choose her destiny in a literal sense. Iris also displays a faint level of psychic powers, sending out psychic signals to Fenrir as well as 'sensing' danger when it is nearby. By 3061, Iris has matured into a very powerful individual. She has improved her physical prowess thanks to training with Bastion which has made her a formidable fighter. Her precognitive abilities have also been improved. She can now see into a month ahead window to determine what present actions will cause future events. She takes advantage of this knowledge in order to help her achieve her goals. Iris also developed telekinesis over time and it has grown strong enough to the point where she can rip rubble out of buildings and lift heavy objects with her mind. Analysis Iris starts Volume 1 as a kind, somewhat meek individual. What sets her apart is her unique precognitive abilities. Her powers ultimately help her become the sole survivor of Operation Halfkinds, as she was able to avoid Tiago’s disastrous plan to go to the moon. She comes out losing all of her siblings, and only has the quiet of the woods and Fenrir Snow to rely on. In Volumes 2 and 3, Iris becomes stronger and much more independent. She starts to become more assertive and takes her role as a leader. Category:Characters Category:Volume 1